


touch

by dollsteeth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i am very fucking tired, soft, they are very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsteeth/pseuds/dollsteeth
Summary: and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)





	touch

mark jumped at every chance he got to room with johnny. they’d finally escaped the suffocating tour bus and were ready to settle at the hotel, and their only issue was deciding who would room with who. mark grabbed a keycard and turned to johnny, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

“johnny, room with me? please?”

johnny laughed and feigned thought for a moment, acting as if he wasn’t about to ask the younger that exact question. mark’s pleading expression quickly became too much for johnny to keep teasing him, so he agreed. the younger broke into a grin and punched johnny lightly for teasing him, hissing out a celebratory ‘yes’.

the pair quickly found their room, and mark threw himself across the bed he had deemed as his own, sighing in relief. he was exhausted, and completely ready to drift to sleep. he ignored the sounds of johnny moving around in favour of letting go of consciousness, mark slipped under quickly, tiny snores already filling the room with sound.

“c‘mon mark, get up. you can’t sleep in skinny jeans,” johnny laughed, patting mark on the leg. mark groaned in response, trying to bat away the intruding hand that had made its way up to his back, tapping insistently. “don’t make me undress you myself.”

with another groan, mark pushed himself up and wriggled his way out of his jeans, he threw the offending item of clothing at johnny, who threw back the hoodie he was holding in retaliation. mark chuckled and grabbed the hoodie, pulling it over his head. he silently celebrated, snuggling into the oversized top. he had wanted one of johnny’s hoodies forever, the hopeless romantic in him dying to hide in something that smelled of the elder. mark felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of how boyfriend-y it was to be wearing johnny’s clothes, and as always, he longed to be able to call johnny his boyfriend.

“y’know, this is mine now,” mark declared, deciding to break his silence before johnny got suspicious, “i’m never giving it back. i will sleep in it forever.”

johnny just chuckled in response, shaking his head. if it was anyone else he would protest, but mark just looked so adorable and tiny wrapped up in johnny’s hoodie. he was truly head over heels, absolutely whipped for mark. he had kept quiet about his feelings for the boy for a long time, but every time mark did something especially cute johnny got the urge to grab his face and kiss him, and shower him in compliments. he shook the thought of just going over and kissing the younger as he dug through his luggage, looking for makeup wipes. he grabbed them and stood up, walking over to sit next to mark, quickly ridding his own face of makeup before turning to the younger.

“come here,” he said gently, “let me take off your makeup.”

mark blushed at the suggestion, but leaned into the hand johnny offered him to rest his chin on. mark’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt johnny bring the cool wipe to his face, gently rubbing it on his skin. mark melted into the touch, wishing he had more makeup on so johnny’s touch would never disappear from his face. when johnny let go of his face, mark opened his eyes, unintentionally giving the elder a longing, sad look. johnny’s hand lingered on mark’s chin, and without a second thought he opened his mouth.

“hyung, kiss me,” he whispered, staring into johnny’s eyes. the elder leaned in without hesitation, pressing their lips together gently. 

they moved in perfect time, their lips pressing together experimentally as they inched closer together, one of johnny’s hands still on mark’s chin while the other held onto one of mark’s hands, lacing their fingers together. they pulled away from each other, eyes twinkling, and mark giggled softly when johnny pressed another quick kiss to his lips. mark then decided it was the perfect time to dramatically flop onto the bed, almost pulling johnny down with him.

“one thing before you pass out on me, mark. will you… be my boyfriend? ‘cause like, i think that’d be pretty good, i’ve liked you for a while and… yeah,” johnny rambled, internally kicking himself for suddenly becoming so awkward.

mark giggled once again and nodded, smiling brightly. “of course i will. now come here and cuddle me, dumbass.”

johnny laid down next to mark, wrapping his arms around him. mark wanted to be close, impossibly close to johnny, so he pushed himself against the elder, burying his head in his neck. he intertwined his legs with the elder, bringing them ever closer in his attempt to somehow fuse them into one being. johnny slipped his hands beneath mark’s hoodie, tracing tiny circles into his back, goosebumps raising wherever he touched. mark shivered, and johnny felt his small smile against the skin of his neck.

they craved each other’s touch, and to finally have it was bliss. mark’s gentle kisses on johnny’s neck soon stopped, giving way to soft snores that johnny couldn't help but find adorable. he lay there, hands still tracing mark’s back, and smiled. johnny finally had mark all to himself. his hands stilled as he drifted to sleep, smile still etched across his face.

mark woke up entrapped in johnny’s arms, and happiness bloomed throughout his body as he realised it wasn’t just a dream. johnny was here, they were together. mark had johnny, and he was close to him, impossibly close. he watched as his boyfriend woke up, a sleepy haze painted across his features, and he immediately kissed him, both boys smiling into the brief kiss. johnny attempted to pull mark closer in his sleepy state, only to realise they were already pressed together, perfectly connected like two pieces of a puzzle.

“don’t wanna get up,” mark groaned into johnny’s chest when he heard a loud knock at the door.

“then don’t,” johnny whispered, “just stay in my arms forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> this website is severely lacking in soft johnmark content.  
> i am severely lacking in sleep.  
> i procrastinated this for hours . unbeta’d. pls tell me if theres any errors so i dont look like a fool.  
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed  
> pls leave kudos n comments so i feel validated  
> luv u
> 
> \- dollsteeth


End file.
